


Tennessee

by musiclover51593



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: First trip to TN





	Tennessee

The humid, heady scent  
Of damp loam pervades my senses.  
Here an unknown bird calls out his song,  
Ad there another twitters, cheerily, along.

The air is still, in the midst of these trees  
With nary a breeze to ruffle their leaves.  
I see a mother in her nest  
Sheltering eggs beneath her ruffled breast.  
  
A small hummingbird whizzed by just now,  
Iridescent feathers across his brow.  
A new, musty, odor now permeates the air,  
And a minuscule spider tends her tiny lair.  
  
Nighttime coolness now seeps in,  
Slowly, as the sun beams thin.  
Now my cup is nearly empty -   
Time for another cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> First trip to TN


End file.
